The Adventures of Zack and Leon: Sinnoh League
by 90A09
Summary: A story of a young Trainer called Zack aiming to beat the Pokémon League, but his journey takes a turn for the better when he unknowingly befriends the Champion of a new Region. Lame Summary I know. Has a pairing possibly more later. Mostly made from a RP and major editing don't flame.


Z#a#c#k#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #i#n#t#o# #R#o#u#t#e# #2#1#4#-# #t#h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #f#i#n#e# #t#o# #t#r#a#i#n# #m#y# #t#e#a#m##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #b#a#w#i#u#!# #-#s#h#e# #n#o#d#s#-##

#-#a# #w#i#l#d# #W#e#e#d#l#e# #p#a#s#s#e#s# #b#y# #a#n#d# #a# #g#r#o#u#p# #o#f# #S#t#a#r#l#y# #f#l#y# #h#i#g#h# #a#b#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a# #w#h#i#l#e# #a# #P#i#k#a#c#h#u# #a#n#d# #T#w#o# #P#i#c#h#u# #r#u#n# #t#o# #s#o#m#e# #b#u#s#h#e#s# #p#r#e#s#u#m#a#b#l#y# #t#o# #t#h#e#i#r# #g#r#o#u#p# #o#r# #d#e#n#-##

#-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #e#v#e#r#y#b#o#d#y# #o#u#t#-# #c#o#m#o#n# #o#u#t#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #h#u#g#e# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#-#f#a#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #a# #D#r#a#g#o#n#i#t#e# #c#a#n# #b#e# #s#e#e#n# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#o# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #l#a#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #p#o#u#c#h# #p#r#e#s#u#m#a#b#l#y# #a# #m#e#s#s#a#n#g#e#r# #D#r#a#g#o#n#i#t#e#-##

#-#T#r#a#i#n#i#n#g# #F#i#l#l#e#r#-##

#-#a# #T#r#a#i#n#e#r# #i#s# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #p#a#s#t# #w#h#e#r#e# #Z#a#c#k# #i#s# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #h#e#y#!##

#T#h#e# #T#r#a#i#n#e#r#:# #-#h#e# #t#u#r#n#s# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #Z#a#c#k#-# #y#e#s#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #I# #c#h#a#l#l#e#n#g#e# #y#o#u# #t#o# #a# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #B#a#t#t#l#e#?##

#T#h#e# #T#r#a#i#n#e#r#:# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #a# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#-# #S#u#r#e##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t# #E#e#v#e#e# #l#e#t#s# #d#o# #t#h#i#s#!# #-#E#e#v#e#e# #j#u#m#p#s# #o#f#f# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#-##

#O#k# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t#!# #-#h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #a# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #i#t# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e#s# #a# #b#i#p#e#d#a#l# #g#h#o#s#t#l#y# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #c#a#n#i#n#e# #w#i#t#h# #r#e#d# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #a# #b#l#a#c#k# #s#k#e#l#e#t#a#l# #t#o#r#s#o#-##

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #P#O#K#E#M#O#N# #P#O#V# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t# #a# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #m#y# #s#t#u#f#f#!##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #h#m# #i# #w#o#u#l#d#n#t# #g#o# #e#a#s#y# #o#n# #m#e##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #i# #d#o#n#t# #p#l#a#n# #o#n# #i#t#!# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #s#t#a#n#c#e#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #b#r#i#n#g# #i#t# #o#n# #-#s#h#e# #d#o#e#s# #s#a#m#e#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #h#e#r#e# #i# #c#o#m#e#!# #N#i#g#h#t# #D#a#z#e#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #a#s# #l#e#t#t#i#n#g# #l#o#o#s#e# #a# #p#i#t#c#h#-#b#l#a#c#k# #s#h#o#c#k# #w#a#v#e# #a#t# #E#e#v#e#e#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #!# #-#s#h#e# #t#r#i#e#s# #t#o# #a#v#o#i#d# #i#t#-##

#-#i#t# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y# #c#a#t#c#h#e#s# #h#e#r#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #o#w#!##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #f#a#c#e#s# #h#e#r#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #c#o#m#m#i#n# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #y#a#!# #Q#u#i#c#k# #A#t#t#a#c#k#!# #-#s#h#e# #r#u#n#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#t# #a# #f#a#s#t# #s#p#e#e#d#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#r#k#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#o#p#s# #a#n#d# #t#u#r#n#s#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #S#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #f#e#e#l#s# #l#i#k#e# #w#a#s# #h#i#t# #b#y# #a# #Q#u#i#c#k# #A#t#t#a#c#k#-# #g#a#h#!# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#?##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #m#y# #S#c#r#a#p#p#y# #a#b#i#l#i#t#y# #l#e#t#'#s# #m#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #i# #w#a#n#t# #-#s#h#e# #g#i#g#g#l#e#s#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#g#r#u#m#b#l#e#s#-# #o#k# #b#u#t# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #f#i#n#d# #m#e#?# #D#o#u#b#l#e# #T#e#a#m#!##

#-#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#p#l#i#t#t#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #c#o#p#i#e#s# #o#f# #s#e#l#f# #a#n#d# #e#a#c#h# #c#o#p#y# #s#a#y#s# #H#e#r#e# #I# #A#m#!# #u#n#t#i#l# #s#h#e# #i#s# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #i#n# #a# #c#i#r#c#l#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #s#a#y# #i#t#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #!##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #n#a#n#a#n#a# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#t# #f#i#n#d# #m#e#!# #-#t#h#e#y# #k#e#e#p# #t#a#u#n#t#i#n#g# #h#e#r#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#l#o#o#k#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #f#i#g#u#r#e# #o#u#t# #w#h#o# #i#s# #t#h#e# #r#e#a#l# #o#n#e##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #b#y#e#!# #N#i#g#h#t# #C#l#o#a#k#!# #-#h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #d#i#s#a#p#e#a#r#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #.#.#?##

#-#s#h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #g#e#t#s# #s#t#r#u#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#e#n#t# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #a#r#e#a#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #a#h#h#h#h#!#!#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#l#i#d#e#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #h#a#h#a#!# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#a#t#!##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #l#e#a#r#n# #t#o# #l#i#k#e# #m#e#!# #A#t#t#r#a#c#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #w#i#n#k#s# #a#n#d# #a# #b#u#n#c#h# #o#f# #h#e#a#r#t#s# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #s#t#r#i#k#e#-##

#-#M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #E#e#v#e#e# #a#s# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d# #b#l#o#w#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #h#e#r# #f#u#r# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #s#p#a#r#k#l#e# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #1#0#0# #t#i#m#e#s# #m#o#r#e# #c#u#t#e# #a#n#d# #b#e#a#u#t#i#f#u#l#l#,# #b#u#t# #i#t# #i#s# #j#u#s#t# #a#n# #i#l#l#u#s#i#o#n#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #n#o#w# #i# #g#o#t# #y#o#u##

#-#M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#s# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#e#s# #i#n# #a#w#e#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #T#a#c#k#l#e#!# #-#s#h#e# #r#u#n#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #t#a#c#k#l#e#s# #h#i#m#-##

#-#h#e# #j#u#s#t# #t#a#k#e#s# #t#h#e# #h#i#t# #a#n#d# #r#o#l#l#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #a#n#d# #g#e#t#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #k#e#e#p#s# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g# #i#n# #a#w#e#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #s#t#i#l#l# #i#n#f#a#u#n#t#e#d# #w#e#l#l# #t#h#e#n# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #y#o#u# #H#e#a#d#b#u#t#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #r#u#n#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#g#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #j#u#m#p#s# #u#p# #t#h#e#n# #f#a#l#l#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #h#e#a#d#b#u#t#t#-##

#-#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #s#t#o#p#s# #p#r#e#t#e#n#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#t#i#l#l# #b#e# #i#n#f#a#t#u#a#t#e#d#-# #t#r#i#c#k#e#d# #y#a#!# #N#i#g#h#t# #C#l#o#a#k#!# #-#a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #d#i#s#s#a#p#e#a#r#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #!# #-#s#h#e# #h#i#t#s# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#a#d# #f#i#r#s#t#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s# #h#e#r# #a#f#t#w#a#r#d#s# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #r#o#l#l# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#e#l#d#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #A#a#a#g#h#!##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #e#n#d# #t#h#i#s#!# #N#i#g#h#t# #S#h#a#d#e#!# #-#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #N#i#g#h#t# #S#h#a#d#e#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #e#v#a#d#e#s# #t#h#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k#-# #t#h#i#n#k# #a#g#a#i#n#!##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #b#y#e#!# #-#h#e# #j#u#m#p#s# #i#n#t#o# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# # #!#!#!# #-#s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #r#e#s#t#l#e#s#s#l#y#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#e#r#-# #I#m# #b#a#c#k#!# #I#r#o#n# #T#a#i#l#!# #-#h#i#s# #t#a#i#l# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #g#l#o#w#s# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #t#u#r#n#s# #i#n#t#o# #i#r#o#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#w#i#r#l#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#t#s# #h#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #m#e#d#i#u#m# #h#o#l#e# #a#n#d# #a# #b#i#g# #d#u#s#t# #c#l#o#u#d#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #A#g#h#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#l#i#d#e#s# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#e#l#d# #a#n#d# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #t#o# #b#e# #o#u#t# #c#o#l#d# #w#i#t#h# #s#w#i#r#l# #e#y#e#s#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #a#w#w#w# #y#e#a#h# #i#m# #t#h#e# #b#e#s#t#!# #-#h#e# #j#u#m#p#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#n# #v#i#c#t#o#r#y#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #u#p# #s#l#o#w#l#y#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #d#o#e#s# #a# #b#a#c#k#f#l#i#p#-# #w#o#o#h#o#o#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #E#e#v#e#e# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #w#i#n#s##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#m#-# #h#-#h#e#y#.#.##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #h#u#h#?# #-#h#e# #t#u#r#n#s# #h#e#r# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #i#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#i#m# #w#i#t#h# #a#d#o#r#a#b#l#e# #e#y#e#s#-# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #y#o#u# #w#i#n# #c#o#n#g#r#a#t#s# #^#-#^##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #u#m# #t#-#t#h#a#n#k#s# #-#h#e# #f#e#e#l#s# #n#e#r#v#o#u#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #w#h#a#t#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#e#r#?# #-#h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #s#p#a#r#k#l#e#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #n#-#n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i#s# #t#h#e# #m#-#m#a#t#t#e#r##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #H#e#r#e# #i#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #p#r#i#z#e# #-#s#h#e# #r#u#b#s# #h#e#r# #n#o#s#e# #o#n# #h#i#s# #f#o#r# #a# #f#e#w# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #t#h#e#n# #g#i#v#e#s# #h#i#m# #a# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #b#l#u#s#h#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#p#e#a#k#i#n#g# #g#i#b#b#e#r#i#s#h# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#t#u#t#t#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #f#a#l#l#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#i#z#a#r#d#:# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #s#o# #E#e#v#e#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#n#e#r#!# #-#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #s#n#i#c#k#e#r#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #Z#a#c#k#-# #s#e#e# #y#a# #l#a#t#e#r#.#.#.#c#u#t#i#e##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #f#a#l#l#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #a# #t#r#e#e# #w#i#t#h# #d#i#z#z#y# #e#y#e#s#-# #g#i#r#l#s# #a#r#e# #s#o# #c#o#m#p#l#i#c#a#t#e#d#.#.#.##

#L#e#o#n#:# #u#m# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #r#e#t#u#r#n#.#.#.# #-#M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #G#o# #P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#!# #-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #o#u#t# #P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #T#i#m#e# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #K#i#n#g# #o#f# #P#l#a#n#t#s#,# #G#o# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#!# #-#h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #r#e#l#e#a#s#i#n#g# #a# #t#a#l#l# #g#r#e#e#n# #p#l#a#n#t#-#s#a#u#r#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #t#r#o#p#i#c#a#l# #p#l#a#n#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #n#e#c#k# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#d#y# #t#o# #b#e# #b#e#a#t#!##

#-#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #h#e#r# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#e#r#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #m#y# #a#r#e#n#t# #y#o#u# #a# #b#i#g# #o#n#e##

#-#a# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #o#f# #s#i#l#e#n#c#e# #f#a#l#l#s# #u#p#o#n# #t#h#e#m#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #N#o#t# #m#u#c#h# #o#f# #a# #t#a#l#k#e#r# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?# #o#k# #t#h#e#n# #l#e#t#s# #h#e#a#t# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #u#p#!# #F#i#r#e# #F#a#n#g#!# #-#h#e#r# #f#a#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #o#n# #f#i#r#e# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #r#u#n#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #b#i#t#e#s# #h#i#s# #l#e#f#t# #l#e#g#-##

#-#i#t# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y# #h#u#r#t#s# #b#u#t# #h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#t# #s#h#o#w# #a#n#y# #s#i#g#n# #o#f# #p#a#i#n#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#i#s# #v#i#n#e#s# #c#o#m#e# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #p#r#y# #h#e#r# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #P#o#w#e#r# #W#h#i#p# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #h#e#r# #i#n#t#o# #a# #t#r#e#e#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #G#a#h#!##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #V#e#n#o#s#h#o#c#k# #s#p#i#t#t#i#n#g# #a# #g#r#e#e#n# #l#i#q#u#i#d# #o#n# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #d#i#s#p#e#r#s#e#s# #a#s# #s#h#e# #i#s# #l#e#f#t# #w#i#t#h# #b#u#r#n# #m#a#r#k#s#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #A#A#H#!#!#!##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#e# #f#a#c#e#s# #h#e#r# #a#s# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #r#i#s#e#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #c#h#a#r#g#i#n#g# #a# #S#o#l#a#r#b#e#a#m# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #a#s# #t#h#e# #g#i#a#n#t# #p#l#a#n#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #n#e#c#k# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #a#b#s#o#r#b#i#n#g# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #a#n#d# ##  
#s#h#o#o#t#s# #a# #b#r#i#g#h#t# #b#e#a#m# #a#t# #h#e#r# #b#l#a#s#t#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #c#r#e#a#t#i#n#g# #a# #d#u#s#t# #c#l#o#u#d#-##

#-#t#h#e# #d#u#s#t# #c#l#o#u#d# #t#h#e#n# #d#i#s#p#e#r#s#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #i#s# #l#a#y#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #l#o#a#d#s# #o#f# #b#u#r#n# #m#a#r#k#s# #o#n# #h#e#r#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #-#s#t#a#r#t#s# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #u#p# #s#l#o#w#l#y#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#w#a#l#k#s# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #h#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#p#e#a#k#i#n#g# #i#n# #a# #s#o#r#t# #o#f# #s#o#o#t#h#i#n#g# #v#o#i#c#e#-# #R#e#s#t# #n#o#w#.#.#.# #-#g#e#t#s# #a# #p#a#t#c#h# #o#f# #l#o#n#g# #g#r#a#s#s# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #G#r#a#s#s#w#h#i#s#t#l#e# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #p#l#a#y#i#n#g# #i#t# #c#r#e#a#t#i#n#g# #a# #s#o#o#t#h#i#n#g# #s#o#n#g# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #f#a#l#l# #a#s#l#e#e#p#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #z#z#z#z##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #J#e#e#z#.#.#.# #P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #s#o# #t#h#e# #v#i#c#t#o#r# #i#s# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#!# #-#a#i#m#s# #a#r#m# #i#n# #L#e#o#n#'#s# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#o#o#d# #w#o#r#k# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e# #g#e#t# #a# #g#o#o#d# #r#e#s#t#!# #-#h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#t# #l#o#o#k# #b#o#t#h#e#r#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #w#i#n#n#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #i#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #R#e#t#u#r#n# #P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#.#.# #-#Z#a#c#k# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #h#e#r# #t#o# #h#e#r# #b#a#l#l#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #a# #D#u#s#k# #B#a#l#l# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #i#t#-# #G#o# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#!# #-#a# #g#i#a#n#t# #t#w#i#n#-#h#e#a#d#e#d# #g#l#a#c#i#e#r# #c#r#e#a#t#u#r#e# #p#a#r#t# #b#l#a#c#k# #r#o#c#k# #a#n#d# #p#a#r#t# #i#c#e# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#!#!#!# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #s#t#a#n#c#e#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #L#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #b#i#g# #g#u#y#!# #-#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #d#o#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #l#e#t#s# #h#e#a#t# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #u#p#!# #F#l#a#m#e#t#h#r#o#w#e#r#!# #-#h#e# #b#r#e#a#t#h#e#s# #a# #m#a#s#s#i#v#e# #b#l#a#s#t# #o#f# #f#l#a#m#e# #a#t# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#!#!# #R#O#C#K# #W#R#E#C#K#E#R#!#!# #-#h#e# #f#o#r#m#s# #a# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #i#n# #a#i#r# #w#i#t#h# #a# #r#e#d# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#u#n#c#h#e#s# #i#t# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #F#l#a#m#e#t#h#r#o#w#e#r# #s#t#r#i#k#i#n#g# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#l#l#y# #a#n#d# #i#t# #i#s# #S#u#p#e#r# #E#f#f#e#c#t#i#v#e#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #G#r#r#r#.#.#.# #-#h#e# #h#o#l#d#s# #t#h#e# #s#p#o#t# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#e# #w#a#s# #h#i#t#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #M#e#t#a#l# #C#l#a#w#!#!# #-#h#i#s# #c#l#a#w#s# #g#r#o#w# #l#a#r#g#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t# #g#l#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#e#n# #t#u#r#n# #i#n#t#o# #m#e#t#a#l# #a#n#d# #h#e# #l#u#n#g#e#s# #a#t# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #s#l#a#s#h#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y# #w#h#i#l#e# #a#l#s#o# #b#e#i#n#g# #S#u#p#e#r# #E#f#f#e#c#t#v#e#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #h#i#t# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #w#h#i#c#h# #b#r#e#a#k#s# #i#n#t#o# #s#m#a#l#l# #r#o#c#k#s# #b#u#t# #h#e# #r#e#c#o#v#e#r#s#-# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#!#!#!#! #!#!#!#!#!# #S#H#E#E#R# #C#O#L#D#!#!# #-#h#e# #s#h#o#o#t#s# #a# #b#l#a#s#t# #o#f# #a#b#s#o#l#u#t#e#-#z#e#r#o# #c#o#l#d# #i#n#s#t#a#n#t#l#y# #f#r#e#e#z#i#n#g# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #K#O#'#i#n#g# #h#i#m#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#f#a#l#l#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #l#i#k#e# #a#n# #i#c#e# #s#c#u#l#p#t#u#r#e# #w#i#t#h# #s#w#i#r#l# #e#y#e#s#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#o#o#d# #w#o#r#k# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #g#e#t# #a# #n#i#c#e# #r#e#s#t# #-#h#e# #r#o#a#r#s# #a#s# #h#e# #i#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#!# #-#h#e# #t#h#e#n# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-# #y#o#u# #d#i#d# #g#o#o#d# #b#u#d#d#y# #n#o#w# #g#e#t# #a# #l#o#n#g# #r#e#s#t##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#u#e#s#s# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #w#i#l#l# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #r#e#f##

#-#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e# #t#h#e#n# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l# #o#n# #t#h#e# #r#e#f# #a#r#e#a#-# #P#h#y# #P#h#y#t#o# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#!# #-#t#r#a#n#s#l#a#t#i#o#n#-# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #w#i#n#s#!# #-#p#o#i#n#t#s# #a#r#m# #i#n# #L#e#o#n#'#s# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #F#u#n#!# #f#u#n#!# #f#u#n#!# #-#j#u#m#p#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #G#o# #L#u#x#i#o#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e#s# #L#u#x#i#o# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #H#I# #T#H#E#R#E#!# #-#w#a#v#e#s# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #-#h#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#t#a#r#e#s# #a#t# #h#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #h#i#s# #c#l#a#w#s# #t#u#r#n# #d#a#r#k# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #S#h#a#d#o#w# #C#l#a#w# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #a# #d#i#r#e#c#t# #h#i#t#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#f#l#i#e#s# #a#c#r#o#s#s# #f#i#e#l#d#-# #O#w#i#e# #t#h#a#t# #h#u#r#t#!# #I# #d#o#n#t# #l#i#k#e# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#a#t# #m#o#v#e#.#.#.# #D#i#s#a#b#l#e#!# #-#s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #L#u#x#i#o# #s#e#e#'#s# #a# #f#l#a#s#h# #a#n#d# #h#e# #f#o#r#g#e#t#s# #h#o#w# #t#o# #u#s#e# #S#h#a#d#o#w# #C#l#a#w#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #?#.#.#.##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #M#y# #t#u#r#n#!# #P#s#y#s#t#r#i#k#e#!# #-#s#h#e# #m#a#t#e#r#i#a#l#i#z#e#s# #a#n# #o#d#d# #p#s#y#c#h#i#c# #w#a#v#e# #i#n# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #P#s#y# #A#m#p#s# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#s#t#s# #i#t# #a#t# #L#u#x#i#o#-##

#-#L#u#x#i#o# #j#u#m#p#s# #u#p# #e#v#a#d#i#n#g# #i#t# #w#h#i#l#e# #D#e#i#b#l#y# #j#u#s#t# #w#a#t#c#h#e#s# #a#s# #h#e# #d#o#d#g#e#s#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #-#h#e# #i#s# #n#o#w# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d#e#d# #b#y# #a#n# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c# #a#u#r#a# #a#n#d# #h#e# #u#s#e#s# #T#h#u#n#d#e#r#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#-# #M#i#r#r#o#r# #C#o#a#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #g#l#o#w#s# #g#r#e#e#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #T#h#u#n#d#e#r# #h#i#t#s# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #g#o#e#s# #b#a#c#k# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#t# #h#i#m# #t#w#i#c#e# #a#s# #f#a#s#t# #a#n#d# #t#w#i#s#e# #a#s# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #s#t#r#i#k#i#n#g# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #n#.#.#g#h#.#.# #-#h#e# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#e#s# #t#o# #s#t#a#n#d#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#s#h#e# #g#i#g#g#l#e#s#-# #T#e#l#e#k#e#n#i#s#i#s#!# #-#e#y#e#s# #g#l#o#w# #w#h#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #L#u#x#i#o# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #f#l#o#a#t#i#n#g# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #m#o#v#e#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #!#!#!##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #P#s#y#s#t#r#i#k#e#!# #-#t#h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #r#a#n#g#e# #m#a#k#e#s# #i#t# #s#t#r#o#n#g#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #A#d#a#b#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #a#d#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#w#e#r#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #G#r#r#a#h#!# #-#h#i#t#s# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #b#u#t# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #g#e#t#s# #u#p#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #T#e#e#h#e#e# #-#w#i#n#k#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #m#o#c#k#i#n#g#l#y#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #G#r#r#r#.#.#.#.# #-#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #T#h#u#n#d#e#r# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #r#e#t#a#l#i#a#t#e#-# #G#A#A#A#A#A#A#H#Z#Z#Z#Z#!# #-#i#s# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#o#o#t#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #z#a#p#-# #o#w#w#w#w#w#.#.#.# #-#s#h#e#h#e# #s#h#a#k#e#s# #o#f#f# #s#o#o#t#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #.#.#.#.# #-#s#n#i#c#k#e#r#s#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #w#h#y# #y#o#u#!# #A#t#t#r#a#c#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #b#l#o#w#s# #a# #k#i#s#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#a#r#t#s# #f#l#o#a#t# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#i#t#t#i#n#g# #h#i#m#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #.#.#.#!##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t#l#y#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #.#.#.#.#.#!# #-#t#r#i#e#s# #t#o# #r#e#s#i#s#t#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#w#a#l#k#s# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#m#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #n#g#h#.#.#.# #-#h#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#s# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #r#e#s#i#s#t#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #e#v#e#n# #c#l#o#s#e#r#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #-#f#a#l#l#s# #o#n#t#o# #o#n#e# #k#n#e#e# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #r#e#s#i#s#t#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#g#o#e#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #u#p# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#s# #t#o# #u#s#e# #D#o#u#b#l#e#-#s#l#a#p#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #N#O#!# #-#u#s#e#s# #C#r#u#n#c#h# #o#n# #h#e#r# #s#e#n#d#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #o#p#p#o#s#i#t#e# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #o#w#w#w#i#e#!#!# #-#s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#t#u#m#b#l#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #h#m#p#h#.#.#.##

#-#D#e#f#i#b#l#y# #f#a#l#l#s# #d#o#w#n# #K#O#'#d# #w#i#t#h# #s#w#i#r#l# #e#y#e#s#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #D#e#f#i#b#l#y# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #L#u#x#i#o# #w#i#n#s#!# #-#p#o#i#n#t#s# #a#r#m# #i#n# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n##

#L#e#o#n#:# #o#h# #D#e#f#i#b#l#y#.#.# #-#h#e# #s#h#a#k#e#s# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #a#s# #h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #h#e#r#-# #g#e#t# #a# #l#o#n#g# #r#e#s#t##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t# #L#u#x#i#o#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #h#u#g#e# #s#m#i#l#e# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #h#i#m# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #w#e#l#l# #r#e#a#d#y# #i#f# #y#o#u# #a#r#e##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #C#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t#!# #-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #o#u#t# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #Y#A#Y#!#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #a# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#-# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#!# #-#t#h#r#o#w#s# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #r#e#l#e#a#s#i#n#g# #a# #a# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #s#p#i#k#e#s# #o#n# #i#t#'#s# #t#a#i#l# #a#n#d# #a# #b#l#a#c#k# #u#n#d#e#r#s#i#d#e# #w#i#t#h# #r#e#d# #p#i#e#r#c#i#n#g# #e#y#e#s# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#-##

#-#a# #s#w#e#a#t#d#r#o#p# #d#r#i#p#s# #d#o#w#n# #Z#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#'#s# #f#a#c#e#s#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #B#A#T#T#L#E# #T#I#M#E#!#!#!# #-#s#h#o#o#t#s# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#i#t#y# #f#r#o#m# #m#o#u#t#h# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#u#d#s#-# #L#E#T#'#S# #D#O# #T#H#I#S#!#!##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #y#a#a#!#!# #-#u#s#e#s# #C#o#n#f#u#s#e# #R#a#y#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#f#l#i#e#s# #u#p# #a#v#o#i#d#i#n#g# #i#t#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #w#h#a#!##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #Z#A#P# #C#A#N#N#O#N#!#!# #-#h#e# #g#e#n#e#r#a#t#e#s# #a# #b#e#a#m# #o#f# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#i#t#y# #i#n# #h#i#s# #m#o#u#t#h# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#s#t#s# #P#o#r#g#y#o#n#2#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #O#h# #n#o#!#!# #-#i#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s#-# #G#A#H#H#!#!#!##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #W#I#L#D# #C#H#A#R#G#E#!#!# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #e#n#v#e#l#o#p#e#d# #i#n# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#i#t#y# #a#n#d# #c#h#a#r#g#e#s# #a#t# #h#i#g#h# #s#p#e#e#d#s# #a#t# #i#t# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#i#k#e#s#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #n#.#.#g#h##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#f#l#i#e#s# #u#p# #h#i#g#h#-# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#!# #-#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #a#t# #h#i#g#h# #s#p#e#e#d# #r#i#g#h#t# #i#n#f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #i#t#-# #D#R#A#G#O#N# #C#L#A#W#!#!#!# #-#h#i#s# #c#l#a#w#s# #g#l#o#w# #c#y#a#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#l#a#s#h#e#s# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #a#n#d# #i#t# #m#a#k#e#s# #i#t# #h#i#t# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #a# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #s#m#a#s#h#i#n#g# #i#t#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #!#!#!#.#.#.##

#-#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #h#i#t#s# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #o#u#t# #w#i#t#h# #s#w#i#r#l# #e#y#e#s#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #i#s# #u#n#a#b#l#e# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #t#h#e# #v#i#c#t#o#r# #i#s# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#!# #-#p#o#i#n#t#s# #a#r#m# #i#n# #L#e#o#n#'#s# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#o#o#d# #w#o#r#k# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#!# #-#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #s#h#o#o#t#s# #e#l#e#c#t#r#i#c#i#t#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #a#s# #h#e# #i#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #R#e#t#u#r#n# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #-#h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #t#o# #i#t#'#s# #b#a#l#l#-# #G#e#t# #a# #n#i#c#e# #r#e#s#t##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#e#l#l# #h#e#r#e# #w#e# #a#r#e#,# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t# #Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#!# #-#t#h#r#o#w#s# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #r#e#l#e#a#s#i#n#g# #a# #b#l#u#e# #l#i#k#e# #d#r#a#g#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #s#h#a#r#p# #c#l#a#w#s# #a#n#d# #w#i#n#g#s# #k#n#o#w#n# #a#s# #t#h#e# #t#h#e# #S#t#a#r#d#u#s#t# #L#e#g#e#n#d#a#r#y# #Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #G#o# #A#r#o#n#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e#s# #A#r#o#n# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #b#a#l#l#-##

#-#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s# #l#o#o#k#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #A#r#o#n#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #m#y# #c#h#a#l#l#e#n#g#e#r#?#.#.#.##

#A#r#o#n#:# #y#-#y#e#s##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #t#h#e#n# #i# #w#i#s#h# #y#o#u# #l#u#c#k# #a#n#d# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #a# #f#i#n#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#.#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k#w#a#r#d#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#g#h#e#r#-# #H#e#r#e# #i# #c#o#m#e#!# #C#r#u#s#h# #C#l#a#w#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#w#o#o#p#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #A#r#o#n# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #C#r#u#s#h# #C#l#a#w# #t#o# #p#i#c#k# #h#i#m# #u#p# #w#h#i#l#e# #d#a#m#a#g#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #d#r#o#p#s# #h#i#m# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #!# #-#t#r#i#e#s# #t#o# #g#e#t# #u#p#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #D#r#a#c#o# #M#e#t#e#o#r#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#h#o#o#t#s# #a# #b#a#l#l# #o#f# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #s#p#l#i#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #m#a#n#y# #f#r#a#g#m#e#n#t#s# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#o#t# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #A#r#o#n# #h#i#t#t#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #o#n# #h#i#m#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #A#a#h#!#!##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#w#o#o#p#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #A#e#r#i#a#l# #A#c#e# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #A#r#o#n# #h#i#t# #h#a#r#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #b#r#e#a#k#i#n#g# #i#t# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #s#h#e#l#l# #g#e#t# #s#t#u#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #c#r#a#c#k#-##

#-#s#h#e# #l#a#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#i#m#-##

#A#r#o#n# #-#s#t#r#u#u#g#g#l#e#s# #t#o# #g#e#t# #o#u#t#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#a#k#e#s# #h#e#a#d#-# #C#o#s#m#i#c# #B#e#a#m#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #c#h#a#r#g#i#n#g# #a# #b#e#a#m# #m#a#d#e# #f#r#o#m# #u#n#k#n#o#w#n# #c#o#s#m#i#c# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #a#n#d# #b#l#a#s#t#s# #h#i#m# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y# #i#n# #t#h#e# #u#n#d#e#r#s#i#d#e# #b#l#o#w#i#n#g# #u#p# #t#h#e# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n# #o#f# #c#o#s#m#i#c# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #w#h#i#c#h# #m#a#k#e#s# #s#t#a#r#d#u#s#t# #t#w#i#n#k#l#e# #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #A#a#a#a#a#h#!#!# #-#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #t#o# #g#e#t#s# #u#p# #s#l#o#w#l#y#-# #i#m# #n#o#t#.#.#.#d#o#n#e# #y#e#t#.#.#!# #G#R#R#.#.#.#.#R#A#A#A#A#H#H#H#!#!#!#!# #-#h#e# #f#i#r#e#s# #H#y#p#e#r# #B#e#a#m# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #a# #d#i#r#e#c#t# #s#t#r#i#k#e#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#b#a#c#k#s# #o#f#f# #a# #b#i#t# #t#h#e#n# #r#u#b#s# #f#e#a#t#h#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#o#o#t#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#g#e#t#s# #u#p# #s#l#o#w#l#y#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #I#f# #y#o#u# #s#a#y# #s#o# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #p#i#c#k#s# #h#i#m# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #C#r#u#s#h# #C#l#a#w# #a#n#d# #f#l#i#e#s# #h#i#g#h# #a#b#o#v#e# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-# #D#o# #y#o#u# #y#i#e#l#d#?#.#.#.##

#A#r#o#n#:# #N#e#v#e#r#!# #-#s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#i#n#g#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #d#r#o#p#s# #h#i#m#-# #w#o#o#p#s#.#.#.##

#-#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #f#a#l#l#i#n#g# #t#o#w#a#r#s# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#s# #h#i#m#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #I#r#o#n# #D#e#f#e#n#c#e#!# #-#h#e# #c#u#r#l#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #m#o#r#e# #s#h#i#n#y#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #H#m#?#.#.##

#-#h#e# #h#i#t#s# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #a# #d#u#s#t# #c#l#o#u#d# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #d#i#s#p#e#r#s#e#s# #a#n#d# #h#e# #i#s# #o#k# #i#n# #a# #s#m#a#l#l# #c#r#a#t#e#r# #a#n#d# #g#e#t#s# #u#p#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #h#m# #s#m#a#r#t#.#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #C#o#s#m#i#c# #B#e#a#m# #a#g#a#i#n#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #d#o#d#g#e#s# #i#t# #t#h#e#n# #b#u#r#r#o#w#s# #u#n#d#e#r#g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #D#i#g#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #l#a#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #s#l#o#w#l#y#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #b#e#l#o#w# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #H#y#p#e#r# #B#e#a#m# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y# #u#n#d#e#r# #h#e#r#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #G#a#h#!#.#.#.# #C#r#u#s#h# #C#l#a#w#!# #-#s#h#e# #h#i#t#s# #h#i#m# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #C#r#u#s#h# #C#l#a#w#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #h#i#m# #h#o#l#d#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #d#o#w#n# #f#r#o#m# #f#u#r#t#h#e#r# #m#o#v#e#m#e#n#t# #o#f# #h#e#a#d# #o#r# #b#o#d#y#-# #Y#i#e#l#d# #n#o#w#.#.#.# #-#p#u#s#h#e#s# #d#o#w#n# #h#a#r#d#e#r#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #H#m#m# #n#o#!# #H#y#p#e#r# #B#e#a#m#!#!# #-#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #H#y#p#e#r# #B#e#a#m#-##

#-#i#t# #b#o#u#n#c#e#s# #o#f#f# #a# #r#o#c#k# #a#n#d# #h#i#t#s# #h#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #s#i#d#e#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #G#a#h#!#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #l#e#t#s# #g#o# #o#f# #h#i#m#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#g#e#g#e#t#s# #u#p#-# #D#o# #y#o#u# #g#i#v#e#?##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#t# #h#i#m#-# #I# #y#i#e#l#d#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #b#o#w#s# #t#o# #h#i#m# #i#n# #g#r#a#c#e#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #Z#e#n#i#o#u#s# #y#i#e#l#d#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #v#i#c#t#o#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #i#s# #A#r#o#n# #-#a#i#m#s# #a#r#m# #i#n# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #d#i#r#e#c#t#i#o#n#-# #B#o#t#h# #T#r#a#i#n#e#r#'#s# #h#a#v#e# #h#a#d# #t#h#r#e#e# #w#i#n#s# #e#a#c#h# #t#h#i#s# #m#a#t#c#h# #i#s# #a# #t#i#e#!##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #h#u#g#s# #h#e#r#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #p#i#c#k#s# #h#i#m# #u#p# #i#n# #h#e#r# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#n#d# #h#u#g#s# #h#i#m#-# #o#h# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #s#o# #a#d#o#r#a#b#l#e# #f#o#r# #a# #f#i#e#r#c#e# #w#a#r#r#i#o#r#!##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#-# #T#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#!##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #i# #j#u#s#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#u#g# #y#o#u# #f#o#r#e#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#a#k#e# #c#a#r#e# #o#f# #y#o#u# #s#w#e#e#t#i#e# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #t#h#a#t# #a#d#o#r#a#b#l#e##

#-#A#r#o#n# #b#l#u#s#h#e#s# #m#o#r#e#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #O#k# #Z#e#n#i#o#u#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #h#e#r# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #S#o#r#r#y# #s#w#e#e#t#i#e# #i# #w#i#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u# #l#a#t#e#r##

#A#r#o#n#:# #O#k# #b#y#e# #-#h#e# #h#a#s# #a# #c#h#e#r#r#y# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #b#e# #a# #g#o#o#d# #b#o#y# #a#n#d# #e#a#t# #h#e#a#l#t#h#y# #-#s#h#e# #n#u#z#z#l#e#s# #h#i#m# #l#i#k#e# #a# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #a#n#d# #p#u#t#s# #h#i#m# #d#o#w#n#-##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #k#e#e#p#s# #s#m#i#l#l#i#n#g#-# #I# #w#i#l#l#!##

#Z#e#n#i#o#u#s#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#t# #h#i#m# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d#t#o# #h#e#r# #b#a#l#l#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #R#e#t#u#r#n# #A#r#o#n#!# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #r#e#t#u#r#n#e#d# #a#s#w#e#l#l#-##

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #H#u#m#a#n# #P#O#V# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#e#l#l# #a# #t#i#e# #t#h#e#n##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #Y#e#p##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #h#o#l#d#s# #o#u#t# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#-# #G#o#o#d# #b#a#t#t#l#e##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #-#h#e# #s#h#a#k#e#s# #h#a#n#d#-# #G#o#o#d# #b#a#t#t#l#e##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#e#l#l# #i#d# #s#a#y# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #d#e#s#e#r#v#e#s# #a# #b#r#e#a#k# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#a#l#l#s# #a#n#d# #h#a#v#e# #s#o#m#e# #l#u#n#c#h##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #y#e#a#h# #C#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #!#-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #E#e#v#e#e# #j#u#m#p#s# #o#f#f# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #Y#o#u# #g#u#y#s# #c#o#m#e# #o#u#t# #a#s#w#e#l#l#!# #-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#a#l#l#s# #a#s#w#e#l#l# #w#h#i#l#e# #P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e# #j#u#s#t# #h#a#n#g#s# #n#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e#'#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #L#e#o#n# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #p#r#e#p#a#r#i#n#g# #d#i#n#n#e#r#-##

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #P#O#V# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

#-#M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #g#o#e#s# #a#n#d# #e#a#t#s# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #a# #t#r#e#e# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #a#n#d# #e#a#t#s# #h#i#s# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #f#o#o#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #j#u#s#t# #e#a#t#s# #n#e#a#r# #L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #?# #-#s#h#e# #n#o#t#i#c#e#s# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#m#-# #h#e#y# #^#.#^##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#e#r#-# #G#A#H#!# #-#b#a#c#k#s# #o#f#f#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #W#h#a#t#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#e#r#?##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #j#u#m#p#s# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#u#s#h# #a#n#d# #w#a#t#c#h#e#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #S#i#g#h#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #s#a#d#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #h#e#r##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#i#m#-# #?##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #c#l#o#s#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #c#a#u#t#i#o#u#s#l#y# #r#u#b#s# #h#i#s# #n#o#s#e# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #h#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#w#a#y# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #!# #-#s#h#e# #b#l#u#s#h#e#s# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #c#u#d#d#l#e#s# #u#p# #t#o# #h#i#m#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #b#l#u#s#h#e#s#-##

#E#e#v#e#e#:# #-#g#i#g#g#l#e#s#-##

#-#t#h#e#y# #b#o#t#h# #t#h#e#n# #r#u#b# #h#e#a#d#s# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #h#e#y# #L#e#o#n#.#.#h#o#w# #d#i#d# #y#o#u# #g#e#t# #a# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #a#n#y#w#a#y#?##

#L#e#o#n#:# #O#h# #w#e#l#l# #o#n#e# #n#i#g#h#t# #w#e# #f#o#u#n#d# #a# #D#u#s#k# #S#t#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #h#e# #t#o#u#c#h#e#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #e#v#o#l#v#e#d##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #C#o#o#l# #i# #n#e#v#e#r# #h#e#a#r#d# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #E#e#v#e#e#l#u#t#i#o#n# #b#e#f#o#r#e##

#L#e#o#n# #i#t# #i#s#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#m#o#n# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #m#y# #R#e#g#i#o#n##

#-#A#s# #i#t# #t#u#r#n#s# #n#i#g#h#t#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#o#o#d#n#i#g#h#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e##

#-#e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #g#o#e#s# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#t#c#h#e#s# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n#s#h#a#k#e#s# #h#e#a#d#-# #w#h#y# #t#h#e#y# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #e#y#e#s# #a#t# #n#i#g#h#t# #a#n#d# #l#a#y# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #d#o# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i# #w#i#l#l# #n#e#v#e#r# #k#n#o#w##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #i#t# #i#s# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #c#a#l#l# #"#s#l#e#e#p#"##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #w#h#y# #d#o#n#t# #y#o#u# #"#s#l#e#e#p#"# #t#h#e#n#?##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #i# #a#m# #s#i#m#p#l#y#.#.#a# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r#i#z#e#d# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n#.#.#.#i# #c#a#n#n#o#t# #s#l#e#e#p#.#.##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #m#y# #s#p#e#c#i#e#s# #n#e#v#e#r# #s#l#e#e#p##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #W#e#l#l# #h#u#m#a#n#s# #s#l#e#e#p# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #c#a#n# #g#e#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #b#a#c#k# #f#r#o#m# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #d#i#d# #d#u#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #d#a#y##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #o#k#?##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #Y#e#a#h# #i# #u#n#d#e#r#e#s#t#i#m#a#t#e#d# #y#o#u# #w#h#e#n# #w#e# #b#a#t#t#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#o# #y#o#u# #g#o#t# #m#e# #o#f#f# #g#u#a#r#d# #b#u#t# #i#m# #a# #t#o#u#g#h# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #i#m# #a# #n#i#c#e# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #b#u#t# #m#y# #a#p#p#e#r#a#n#c#e# #f#r#i#g#h#t#e#n# #h#u#m#a#n# #a#n#d# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #k#i#d#s#.#.#.# #i# #l#i#k#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #k#i#d#s#.#.#.# #b#u#t# #i# #s#c#a#r#e# #t#h#e#m# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e#.#.#.##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #.#.#.#.#h#m#.#.# #i#t#s# #n#o#t# #e#a#s#y# #b#e#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #b#i#g# #o#n#e# #h#u#h#?##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#s#h#a#k#e#s# #h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #h#m#m#.#.#.# #Z#a#c#k# #h#a#s# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #w#h#o# #l#o#v#e#s# #D#r#a#g#o#n#-#t#y#p#e#s##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #r#e#a#l#l#y#?#!# #-#h#e# #i#s# #n#o#w# #f#u#l#l# #o#f# #h#o#p#e#-##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #y#e#a#h# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #i# #w#i#l#l# #t#r#y# #a#n#d# #a#s#k# #Z#a#c#k# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #s#t#o#p# #d#o#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #"#s#l#e#e#p#"##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #o#k##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #K#e#e#p# #w#a#t#c#h# #w#i#t#h# #m#e# #-#t#h#e#y# #b#o#t#h# #k#e#e#p# #w#a#t#c#h#-##

#-#B#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#k#e#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #m#o#v#i#n#g# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #n#e#a#r#b#y# #l#a#k#e# #h#e# #g#o#e#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #l#a#k#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#i#t#s#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #z#z#z#z#z##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#s#p#l#a#s#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r# #a#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #H#m#?# #-#h#e# #u#n#t#u#c#k#s# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #t#h#e#n# #g#e#t#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#s# #t#o# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #s#o#u#n#d# #c#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#h#e# #k#e#e#p#s# #s#p#l#a#s#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r# #e#v#e#r#y#w#h#e#r#e#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o#-# #h#e#y# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#o#n#e# #o#f# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d#s# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #k#e#e#p#s# #m#e#s#s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#-# #H#E#L#L#O# #S#U#N#G#L#A#S#S#E#S#!# #-#k#e#e#p#s# #m#e#s#s#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#-# #W#A#T#E#R# #F#U#N#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #i# #b#e#t# #i#t# #i#s##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#m#a#k#e#s# #a# #w#a#v#e# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #l#a#k#e#-# # #F#U#N# #F#U#N# #F#U#N#!# #C#O#M#E# #J#O#I#N# #I#S# #F#U#N#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #i#.#.#.#i# #c#a#n#t##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #W#H#Y# #N#O#T#?##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #m#y# #t#a#i#l# #-#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #f#l#a#m#e# #o#n# #h#i#s# #t#a#i#l#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #W#H#A#T# #A#B#O#U#T# #T#A#I#L#?##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #M#y# #f#l#a#m#e# #k#e#e#p#s# #m#e# #a#l#i#v#e##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #O#H#.#.#.# #O#K# #T#H#E#N# #-#h#e# #k#e#e#p#s# #s#p#l#a#s#h#i#n#g# #w#a#t#e#r#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #.#.#.#.# #-#w#a#t#c#h#e#s# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #p#u#t#s# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #F#U#N#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#h#e# #s#p#l#a#s#h#e#s# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #N#O# #N#E#E#D# #T#O# #B#E# #I#N# #W#A#T#E#R# #T#O# #H#A#V#E# #F#U#N# #W#I#T#H# #I#T# #R#I#G#H#T#?# #-#h#e# #s#p#l#a#s#h#e#s# #w#a#t#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #j#o#y#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #Y#e#a#h# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#r#k#s# #a#t# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #-#h#e# #s#p#l#a#s#h#e#s# #h#i#m# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#h#e# #l#a#u#g#h#s# #a#n#d# #s#p#l#a#s#h#e#s# #b#a#c#k#-# #F#U#N# #F#U#N# #F#U#N#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#h#e# #c#h#u#c#k#l#e#s#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #F#U#N#!# #-#j#u#m#p#s# #f#a#r#t#h#e#r# #i#n#t#o# #i#n# #l#a#k#e# #a#n#d# #s#i#n#k#s#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#h#e# #r#i#s#e#s# #a#n#d# #f#l#o#a#t#s# #l#i#k#e# #a# #g#l#a#c#i#e#r#-# #L#O#O#K# #I#M# #A# #G#L#A#C#I#E#R#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#h#e# #l#a#u#g#h#s#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #-#l#a#u#g#h#s# #a#s# #w#e#l#l# #a#n#d# #f#l#o#a#t#s# #b#a#c#k# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #w#a#t#e#r#-# #W#A#S# #F#U#N#!##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #y#e#a#h##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #M#U#S#T# #S#L#E#E#P# #N#O#W# #S#E#E# #Y#O#U# #T#O#M#O#R#R#O#W# #S#U#N#G#L#A#S#S#E#S#!# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #a# #p#a#t#c#h# #o#f# #g#r#a#s#s# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #H#a#i#l# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #s#n#o#w#y# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#t#e#n#d#s# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #i#c#y# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#y#s# #o#n# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #c#u#r#l#s# #h#i#s# #t#a#i#l# #a#n#d# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f#-##

#-#B#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #D#e#f#i#b#l#y# #w#a#k#e#s# #u#p#-##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#s#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #t#o# #a# #r#a#n#d#o#m# #b#i#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#r#e#s#t# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#e#s# #a# #m#i#r#r#o#r# #u#s#i#n#g# #p#s#y#c#h#i#c# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #s#e#l#f#-# #s#i#g#h#.#.#.##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #z#z#z#z# #-#h#e# #w#a#k#e#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #n#o#t#i#c#e#s# #s#h#e# #i#s# #g#o#n#e#-# #h#m#.#.#.# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #t#o# #w#h#e#r#e# #s#h#e# #i#s#-# #.#.#.#w#h#a#t# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g# #u#p#?##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #!# #-#s#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #r#i#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#s#y# #m#i#r#r#o#r#-# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #w#h#a#t#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#e#r#?##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #c#a#n# #y#o#u# #t#e#l#l# #m#e# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g#.#.#.##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #o#k#.#.#w#h#a#t#?##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #a#m# #i# #p#r#e#t#t#y#?##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #w#h#y# #d#o# #y#o#u# #a#s#k#?##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e#.#.# #i# #d#o#n#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #i# #a#m#.#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #o#h# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #n#o#w#.#.#.# #i# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #c#u#t#e#.#.#.##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #r#e#a#l#y#?##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #y#e#a#h##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #-#s#h#e# #t#r#i#e#s# #s#m#i#l#i#n#g#-# #t#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#.#.##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #n#o# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m# #n#o#w# #l#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #t#o# #s#l#e#e#p#.#.#.##

#D#e#f#i#b#l#y#:# #O#k#.#.# #-#s#h#e# #l#i#e#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #s#l#e#e#p#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #L#u#x#i#o# #d#o#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e#-##

#-#b#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #r#e#m#a#i#n#i#n#g# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #y#e#t# #a#g#a#i#n#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #l#a#k#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #a# #d#r#i#n#k#-##

#-#h#e# #s#e#e#s# #P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #?##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #s#i#g#h#.#.#.#.#.##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #h#e#r#-# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#e#r#?##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #.#.#.#.#.#a#m# #i# #w#e#a#k#?#.#.#.##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #-#h#e# #s#i#t#s# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #h#e#r#-# #n#o# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #n#o# #s#u#c#h# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #w#e#a#k#.#.#.##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #-#l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#i#m#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #s#t#r#o#n#g#.#.#.##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #.#.#.#d#o# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #t#h#i#n#k# #s#o#?##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #I# #k#n#o#w# #s#o# #-#h#e# #p#e#t#s# #h#e#r#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #-#s#m#i#l#e#s#-##

#P#h#y#t#o#s#a#u#r#e#:# #n#o#w# #g#e#t# #s#o#m#e# #r#e#s#t# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #l#i#e#s# #d#o#w#n# #a#n#d# #c#u#r#l#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#e#r#-##

#P#o#o#c#h#y#e#n#a#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s#-# #O#k# #g#o#o#d#n#i#g#h#t#.#.# #-#t#h#e#y# #b#o#t#h# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#l#e#e#p#-##

#-#i#t# #i#s# #n#o#w# #b#e#c#o#m#i#n#g# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#c#h# #a#r#e#a# #h#e# #w#a#s# #a#t# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#e#s# #a# #l#o#u#d# #r#o#a#r# #l#i#k#e# #a# #b#i#g# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#r#m# #i#n# #t#r#a#n#s#l#a#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #i#t# #s#a#y#s# #t#h#i#s# #b#u#t# #l#o#u#d# #a#s# #t#h#u#n#d#e#r#-# #G#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#D# #M#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#R#N#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I #I#I#I#I#I#I#I#I#N#G# #E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#V#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#R#Y #O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#N#E#!#!#!#!#!#!## 

#-#L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #e#x#c#l#u#d#i#n#g# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #w#h#o# #i#s# #a#s#l#e#e#p# #w#a#k#e# #u#p# #w#h#i#l#e# #Z#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#e# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #f#r#i#g#h#t#e#n#e#d#-##

#-#a#f#t#e#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#e#t#t#l#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k# #g#e#t# #r#e#a#d#y# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #b#r#e#a#k#f#a#s#t# #a#n#d# #E#e#v#e#e# #a#n#d# #M#o#r#t#e#o#n# #w#a#l#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #h#e#y# #A#r#o#n# #s#l#e#e#p# #w#e#l#l#?##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #h#e# #s#l#e#p#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #o#u#r# #t#r#a#i#n#e#r##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #h#e#y# #w#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #D#e#f#i#b#l#y# #a#n#d# #L#u#x#i#o#?##

#L#u#x#i#o#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #b#a#c#k# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k#-# #h#e#y# #g#u#y#s##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #M#O#R#N#I#N#G# #E#V#E#R#Y#O#N#E#!##

#A#r#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #h#u#g#s# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#'#s# #n#o#s#e#-# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #c#r#o#s#s# #e#y#e#d# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #A#r#o#n#-# #h#e#y# #t#h#e#r#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#u#y# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #h#e#y# #l#e#o#n# #w#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #t#o# #t#r#a#v#e#l# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #m#e#?##

#L#e#o#n#:# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #o#n# #a# #j#o#u#r#n#e#y#?# #H#o#w# #m#a#n#y# #b#a#d#g#e#s# #h#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#t#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #T#h#r#e#e# #s#o# #f#a#r# #i#m# #o#n# #m#y# #w#a#y# #t#o# #P#a#s#t#o#r#i#a# #C#i#t#y# #t#o# #e#a#r#n# #m#y# #f#o#u#r#t#h# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #h#i#s# #b#a#d#g#e# #c#a#s#e# #a#n#d# #o#p#e#n#s# #i#t# #s#h#o#w#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #C#o#a#l# #F#o#r#e#s#t# #a#n#d# #C#o#b#b#l#e# #b#a#d#g#e#s#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #N#o#t# #b#a#d# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#n#d# #i# #g#u#e#s#s# #i# #w#i#l#l# #c#o#m#e# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#!# #-#h#e# #f#i#s#t# #p#u#m#p#s# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#i#g# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#-#t#h#e#y# #n#o#t#i#c#e# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #i#s#n#t# #t#h#e#r#e#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #H#m# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #t#o# #t#h#e# #i#c#e# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #h#e# #r#o#a#r#s# #l#o#u#d#l#y# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #i#t#-# #G#O#O#D# #M#O#R#N#I#N#G#!#!#!##

#-#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #s#t#i#l#l# #w#o#n#t# #m#o#v#e#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#-# #h#e# #c#a#n#t# #h#e#a#r# #y#o#u# #h#e# #i#s# #c#o#v#e#r#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#i#c#k# #i#c#e##

#-#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #i#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #a#s#l#e#e#p#-##

#M#o#r#t#e#o#n#:# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #h#e#a#t# #h#i#m# #u#p##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #n#o# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m# #-#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #f#l#a#m#e#t#h#r#o#w#e#r# #o#n# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#-##

#-#a#f#t#e#r# #s#o#m#e# #b#u#r#n#i#n#g#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #A#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#H#!#!#!# #-#h#e# #b#r#e#a#k#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #i#c#e# #a#n#d# #f#l#i#e#s# #i#n# #a#i#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #h#i#s# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #g#e#t#s# #u#p#-# #F#I#R#E# #B#A#D#!#!#!# #-#r#u#n#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d#-##

#C#h#a#r#i#z#a#r#d#:# #g#o#o#d# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#m#i#r#k##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #O#H# #H#E#L#L#O##

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #H#u#m#a#n# #P#O#V# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

#L#e#o#n#:# #O#k# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #h#i#s# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e#i#r# #b#a#l#l#s#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #Y#o#u# #g#u#y#s# #t#o#o#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #h#i#s# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #a#s#w#e#l#l# #w#h#i#l#e# #E#e#v#e#e# #g#e#t#s# #o#n# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #O#k# #l#e#t#'#s# #g#o##

#-#t#h#e#y# #p#a#c#k# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#t#u#f#f# #a#n#d# #k#e#e#p# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #R#o#u#t#e# #2#1#4# #a#n#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #h#a#l#f# #a#n# #h#o#u#r# #t#h#e#y# #r#e#a#c#h# #L#a#k#e# #V#a#l#o#r#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #i#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#h#e# #T#o#w#n# #M#a#p#-# #O#k# #w#e# #a#r#e# #a#t# #L#a#k#e# #V#a#l#o#r# #w#e# #j#u#s#t# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #g#o# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #w#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #a#t# #P#a#s#t#o#r#i#a# #C#i#t#y##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #A#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #w#i#n# #m#y# #f#o#u#r#t#h# #B#a#d#g#e#!# #-#h#e# #f#i#s#t# #p#u#m#p#s# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #i#n# #e#x#c#i#t#e#m#e#n#t##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#r#k#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#l#k# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#o# #a# #b#u#n#c#h# #o#f# #b#u#s#h#e#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#d#d#l#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#a#t#h#w#a#y#-##

#-#t#h#e# #b#u#s#h#e#s# #s#t#a#r#t# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #h#m#?##

#-#a# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #a# #o#r#a#n#g#e# #h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #g#r#e#e#n# #b#o#d#y# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t#-# #P#l#u#m#e#!##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #o#h# #w#o#w#!# #a# #S#h#i#n#y# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#!##

#L#e#o#n#:# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #h#m# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #a# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #p#o#k#e#d#e#x# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #S#i#n#n#o#h# #o#n#e# #a#n#d# #u#s#e#s# #i#t# #t#o# #i#d#e#n#t#i#f#y#-##

#P#o#k#e#d#e#x#:# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#,# #t#h#e# #F#l#o#w#e#r# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #e#v#o#l#v#e#d# #f#o#r#m# #o#f# #G#l#o#o#m#,# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#'#s# #p#e#t#a#l#s# #a#r#e# #t#h#e# #l#a#r#g#e#s#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d#.# #A#s# #i#t# #w#a#l#k#s#,# #i#t# #s#c#a#t#t#e#r#s# #e#x#t#r#e#m#e#l#y# #a#l#l#e#r#g#e#n#i#c# #p#o#l#l#e#n#.##

#-#t#h#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #p#u#l#l#s# #i#t#'#s# #h#a#n#d# #f#o#r#w#a#r#d# #l#i#k#e# #i#t# #w#a#n#t#s# #t#o# #f#i#g#h#t#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #Y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#a#t#t#l#e#?##

#-#t#h#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #n#o#d#s#-# #P#l#u#m#e# #P#l#u#m#e#!##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#'#s# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#'#s# #b#a#l#l#-# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t# #t#h#e#n# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#!# #-#L#e#o#n# #s#e#n#d#s# #o#u#t# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#-##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#A#!##

#V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#:# #P#l#u#m#e# #P#l#u#!##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #R#o#c#k# #W#r#e#c#k#e#r#!##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#R#A#A#A#A#A#!#!#!# #-#h#e# #f#o#r#m#s# #a# #b#o#u#l#d#e#r# #i#n# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #r#e#d# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#u#n#c#h#e#s# #i#t# #a#t# #t#h#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #d#i#r#e#c#t#l#y# #h#i#t#t#i#n#g# #i#t# #a#n#d# #s#e#n#d#i#n#g# #i#t# #i#n#t#o# #a# #t#r#e#e# #c#a#u#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #a# #i#m#p#a#c#t# #h#o#l#e# #i#n# #i#t#-##

#V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#:# #-#h#e# #r#e#c#o#v#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #g#e#t#s# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#a#t#t#l#e# #s#t#a#n#c#e#-# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#l#e#a#s#e#s# #a# #s#p#i#r#a#l# #o#f# #p#i#n#k# #p#e#t#a#l#s# #h#u#r#d#l#i#n#g# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #c#o#u#n#t#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #H#a#i#l#!##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#A#A#A#A#A#A#!#!#!# #-#h#e# #r#o#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #a# #h#a#i#l#s#t#o#r#m# #b#r#e#w#s# #u#p# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #h#a#i#l# #h#i#t#s# #t#h#e# #p#e#t#a#l#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #a#i#r#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #N#o#w# #A#n#c#i#e#n#t# #P#o#w#e#r#!##

#G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x#:# #G#R#A#R#A#A#A#!#!# #-#h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #t#u#r#n# #i#n#t#o# #a# #w#h#i#t#e# #w#i#t#h# #g#r#e#e#n# #o#u#t#l#i#n#e#s# #a#n#d# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #w#h#i#t#e# #l#i#g#h#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #g#r#e#e#n# #o#u#t#l#i#n#e#s# #f#l#y# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #i#n# #a# #n#e#u#t#r#o#n# #f#a#s#h#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #h#e# #c#r#e#a#t#e#s##  
#a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#r#e#e#n# #o#u#t#l#i#n#e#d# #w#h#i#t#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #i#n#b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #l#a#u#n#c#h#e#s# #i#t# #a#t# #t#h#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#r#e#e# #a#g#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#l#i#d#e#s# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #s#i#t#s# #d#o#w#n#-##

#V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#:# #P#l#u#u#.#.# #-#i#t# #h#a#s# #s#w#i#r#l#y# #e#y#e#s#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#r#k#s# #a#n#d# #g#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #a# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#-# #G#o# #P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#!# #-#h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #a# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #a#t# #i#t# #a#n#d# #a# #g#r#e#e#n# #l#i#g#h#t# #e#n#v#e#l#o#p#e#s# #i#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #z#i#p#s# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #a#s# #i#t# #f#a#l#l#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g# #w#h#i#l#e# #L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k# #w#a#i#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#u#l#t#s#-##

#P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#:# #D#i#n#g#!# #-#a#n#d# #w#h#i#t#e# #s#p#a#r#k#l#e#s# #f#l#y# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #a#s# #t#h#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #i#s# #c#a#u#g#h#t#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #p#i#c#k#s# #u#p# #t#h#e# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#-# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t# #i# #c#a#u#g#h#t#,# #A# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#!# #-#h#e# #h#o#l#d#s# #t#h#e# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l# #i#n# #t#h#e# #a#i#r# #t#r#i#u#m#p#h#a#n#t#l#y# #w#h#i#l#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k#g#r#o#u#n#d# #G#l#a#c#a#u#r#e#x# #h#a#s# #a# #r#o#a#r# #o#f# #v#i#c#t#o#r#y#-##

#P#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#:# #-#i#t# #s#h#r#i#n#k#s# #i#n#t#o# #i#t#'#s# #p#r#i#m#a#l# #s#t#a#t#e#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #-#w#a#l#k#s# #u#p# #t#o# #L#e#o#n#-# #H#e#y# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#'#s# #b#a#l#l#?##

#L#e#o#n#:# #I# #h#a#v#e# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#e#n# #s#i#x# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #s#o# #i#t# #w#e#n#t# #i#n#t#o# #i#t#'#s# #p#r#i#m#a#l# #s#t#a#t#e#,# #T#h#e# #o#f#f#i#c#i#a#l# #r#u#l#e#s# #s#t#a#t#e# #a# #T#r#a#i#n#e#r# #c#a#n# #o#n#l#y# #h#a#v#e# #s#i#x# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e#m# #a#t# #a# #t#i#m#e##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #R#e#a#l#y#?##

#L#e#o#n#:# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #m#e# #y#o#u# #n#e#v#e#r# #k#n#e#w# #t#h#a#t#?# #H#o#w# #m#a#n#y# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #J#u#s#t# #m#y# #s#i#x# #w#i#t#h# #m#e##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#a#s# #a# #s#w#e#a#t#d#r#o#p#-# #D#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#i#n#g#,# #w#e#l#l# #n#o#w# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w#,# #s#t#i#l#l# #i# #n#e#e#d# #t#o# #s#e#n#d# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #a#w#a#y#,# #b#u#t# #w#h#o# #t#o# #s#e#n#d# #i#t# #t#o#o#.#.##

#-#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #i#t#'#s# #b#a#l#l#-# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #G#o#n# #g#o#n# #g#o#n#!# #-#i#t# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#h#a#k#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t#'#s# #a#r#m#s#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #W#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#?##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #P#o#r#y#g#o#n# #P#o#r# #P#o#r#y#!# #-#i#t# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#i#m#i#c# #a# #s#m#a#l#l# #h#u#m#a#n# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#t#e#n#d#s# #t#o# #b#e# #a# #f#i#e#r#c#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#n# #f#l#y# #w#i#t#h# #w#i#n#g#s#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #O#h# #y#e#a#h# #m#y# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r#!##

#P#o#r#y#g#o#n#2#:# #P#o#r#y# #P#o#r#y#!# #-#i#t# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #n#o#d#d#i#n#g# #i#t#'#s# #h#e#a#d#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#h#a#t# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #s#i#s#t#e#r#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #Y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#n#d# #h#e#r# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #s#h#e# #l#o#v#e#s# #D#r#a#g#o#n#-#t#y#p#e#s##

#L#e#o#n#:# #N#o#t# #a# #b#a#d# #i#d#e#a# #c#o#m#e# #o#n# #o#u#t# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#h#e# #g#e#t#s# #u#p#-# #G#r#a#a#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #H#e#y# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #t#o# #g#o# #s#e#e# #m#y# #s#i#s#t#e#r#?##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#h#e# #p#e#r#k#s# #u#p#-# #g#r#a#a# #z#a#a#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #n#o#d#d#i#n#g# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #A#l#r#i#g#h#t#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #f#i#s#t# #p#u#m#p#i#n#g#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #O#k# #r#e#t#u#r#n# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#!# #-#h#e# #r#e#t#u#r#n#s# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #l#e#t#s# #g#e#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #C#e#n#t#r#e# #r#i#g#h#t# #o#v#e#r# #t#h#e#r#e#!##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #R#i#g#h#t# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#h#i#l#e# #n#o#d#d#i#n#g#-##

#-#t#h#e#y# #r#u#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #L#a#k#e# #V#a#l#o#r# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #C#e#n#t#r#e# #a#n#d# #g#o# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #v#i#d#e#o#-#p#h#o#n#e# #b#o#o#t#h#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #J#u#s#t# #g#i#v#e# #m#e# #a# #s#e#c# #-#h#e# #d#i#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #n#u#m#b#e#r# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #h#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #s#o#m#e# #r#i#n#g#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #v#i#d#e#o# #t#u#r#n#s# #o#n#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #h#e#l#l#o#?##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #h#e#y# #s#i#s#!# #-#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#i#g# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #h#e#y# #b#i#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#!# #-#s#h#e# #a#l#s#o# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#i#g# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d# #i#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#e#n#d# #y#o#u# #a# #D#r#a#g#o#n#-#t#y#p#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n#!##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #r#e#a#l#l#y#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #e#x#c#i#t#e#m#e#n#t#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #Y#e#a#h##

#L#e#o#n#:# #H#i#!# #-#h#e# #w#a#v#e#s#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #h#e#y#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #w#a#v#e#s# #b#a#c#k#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #I# #b#e#t# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d#!# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #y#o#u# #b#e#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d# #f#a#c#e#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#e#l#l# #h#e#r#e# #i#t# #c#o#m#e#s#!# #-#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #p#o#k#e#t#r#a#n#s#f#e#r# #m#a#c#h#i#n#e# #a#n#d# #c#o#n#n#e#c#t#s# #i#t# #t#o# #c#a#l#l# #a#r#e#a# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#s#s#e#s# #s#e#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #w#a#l#k#s# #b#a#c#k# #i#n#t#o# #v#i#e#w#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #-#p#i#c#k#s# #u#p# #t#h#e# #p#o#k#e#b#a#l#l#-# #I# #g#o#t# #i#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#m#i#l#e#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #t#a#k#e# #g#o#o#d# #c#a#r#e# #o#f# #h#i#m# #f#o#r# #m#e# #-#s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #w#a#v#e#s#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #i# #w#i#l#l# #-#s#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#-##

#T#h#a#n#k# #y#o#u#!# #H#e# #l#i#k#e#s# #i#t# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #s#c#r#a#t#c#h# #h#i#m# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#i#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #s#o# #i#f# #h#e# #g#e#t#s# #u#p#s#e#t# #o#r# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #j#u#s#t# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#!# #S#e#e# #y#o#u# #l#a#t#e#r# #M#a#r#i#a#!# #-#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #N#u#r#s#e# #J#o#y# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#s# #h#e#r# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #h#i#s# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #a# #c#h#e#c#k#u#p#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #S#e#e# #y#o#u# #l#a#t#e#r# #M#a#r#i#a#!##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #B#y#e# #b#i#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#!# #-#t#h#e# #c#a#l#l# #e#n#d#s#-##

#-#A#t# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #h#o#u#s#e# #i#n# #G#o#l#d#e#n#r#o#d# #C#i#t#y# #i#n# #J#o#h#t#o#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #-#s#h#e# #s#e#e#'#s# #a# #m#a#g#a#z#i#n#e# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #a# #R#e#g#i#o#n# #s#h#e# #i#s#n#t# #f#a#m#i#l#i#a#r# #w#i#t#h# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d#l#i#n#e#,# #N#e#w# #C#h#a#m#p#i#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #X#a#r#i#o# #R#e#g#i#o#n#!# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e# #i#s# #o#f# #L#e#o#n#-##  
#O#h# #w#o#w# #b#i#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #i#s# #t#r#a#v#e#l#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #C#h#a#m#p#i#o#n# #o#f# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #R#e#g#i#o#n# #a#w#e#s#o#m#e#s#!# #w#e#l#l# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #l#e#t# #o#u#t# #h#i#s# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n#!# #C#o#m#e# #o#u#t#!# #-#s#h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #a#n#d# #a# #y#e#l#l#o#w# #l#i#g#h#t# #c#o#m#e#s# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #i#t# #f#o#r#m#s# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #s#h#a#p#e# #o#f# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#i#s# #a#c#t#u#a#l# #f#o#r#m# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #s#t#r#e#t#c#h#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #c#o#m#p#a#c#t# #b#a#l#l#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#l#o#o#k#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #n#o#t#i#c#i#n#g# #s#u#r#r#o#u#n#d#i#n#g# #i#s# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t#-# #G#r#a#a#?##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #h#i#!# #-#h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#s#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #G#r#a#a#?# #-#h#e# #t#u#r#n#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #h#e#r#-##

#Z#a#c#k#:# #-#s#h#e# #i#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#i#m# #w#i#t#h# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #e#x#c#i#t#e#m#e#n#t# #i#n# #e#y#e#s#-##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #G#r#a#a#!# #-#s#m#i#l#e#s#-##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #-#s#h#e# #h#u#g#s# #h#i#m#-# #Y#o#u#'#r#e# #s#o# #c#o#o#l#!##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#h#e# #n#u#z#z#l#e#s# #h#e#r#-# #G#r#a#a#!##

#-#i#n# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r# #o#f# #t#h#e# #h#a#l#l#w#a#y#/#k#i#t#c#h#e#n# #s#o#m#e# #s#m#a#l#l# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #c#a#n# #b#e# #s#e#e#n##

#G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e#:# #-#l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #t#h#e#m#-# #G#r#a#a#r#a#a#?##

#M#a#r#i#a#:# #I#t#'#s# #o#k# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #i#t#'#s# #a# #n#e#w# #f#r#i#e#n#d#!##

#-#u#p#o#n# #h#e#a#r#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #t#h#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #f#e#e#l# #s#a#f#e# #a#n#d# #a# #B#a#g#o#n# #D#r#a#t#i#n#i# #t#w#o# #V#i#b#r#a#v#a# #a#n#d# #a# #G#i#b#l#e# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #a# #G#a#b#i#t#e# #c#o#m#e# #o#u#t# #t#o# #G#e#n#e#r#a#k#e# #a#n#d# #M#a#r#i#a# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #g#e#t# #a#q#u#a#i#n#t#e#d# #a#n#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #p#l#a#y#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k# #y#a#r#d#,# #b#o#y# #w#h#e#n# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #g#e#t# #h#o#m#e#,# #a#h#e#m# #a#n#y#w#a#y# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k#-##

#-#b#a#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #C#e#n#t#r#e# #L#e#o#n# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #f#u#l#l#y# #h#e#a#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#r#e# #i#n# #f#i#n#e# #c#o#n#d#i#t#i#o#n#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #c#o#m#e# #o#u#t# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#!# #-#h#e# #s#e#n#d#s# #o#u#t# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#-##

#V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e#:# #-#h#e# #s#t#r#e#t#c#h#e#s# #a#n#d# #y#a#w#n#s#-# #P#l#u#m#e# #P#l#u#.#.##

#L#e#o#n#:# #r#i#g#h#t# #l#e#t#s# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #y#o#u# #t#o# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e##

#-#Z#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #L#e#o#n# #s#e#n#d# #o#u#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#-##

#-#t#h#e#y# #a#l#l# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #t#h#e#m#s#e#l#v#e#s# #t#o# #h#i#m#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #W#e#l#l# #i#d# #s#a#y# #i#t#'#s# #l#u#n#c#h# #t#i#m#e# #s#o# #i# #w#i#l#l# #g#o# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#'#s# #f#o#o#d# #-#h#e# #g#o#e#s# #a#n#d# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#s# #t#h#e# #s#p#e#c#i#f#i#c# #p#o#k#e#m#o#n# #f#o#o#d# #f#o#r# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #a#n#d# #Z#a#c#k#'#s# #s#a#n#d#w#i#c#h#e#s#-##

#-#a#f#t#e#r# #l#u#n#c#h# #i#s# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#t#a#r#t#s# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #w#h#i#l#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#i#t#s# #a#g#a#i#n#s#t# #a# #t#r#e#e# #a#n#d# #r#e#s#t#s#-##

#L#e#o#n#:# #-#h#e# #w#a#l#k#s# #t#o# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #a# #f#o#o#d# #b#o#w#l#-# #h#e#r#e# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #s#o#m#e# #P#o#k#e#m#o#n# #F#o#o#d# #m#a#d#e# #e#s#p#e#c#i#a#l#y# #f#o#r# #G#r#a#s#s# #a#n#d# #P#o#i#s#o#n# #t#y#p#e#s# #-#h#e# #p#u#t#s# #i#t# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #a#n#d# #g#o#e#s# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#e#n#c#h# #t#o# #e#a#t# #h#i#s# #s#a#n#d#w#i#c#h#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #Z#a#c#k#-##

#-#V#i#l#e#p#l#u#m#e# #g#e#t#s# #a# #p#i#e#c#e# #o#f# #i#t# #a#n#d# #b#i#t#e#s# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #i#t# #t#h#e#n# #c#h#e#w#s# #i#t# #a#n#d# #h#e# #l#i#k#e#s# #i#t# #a#n#d# #e#a#t#s# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#i#e#c#e# #a#n#d# #k#e#e#p#s# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #i#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#y#-##

#N#a#r#r#a#t#o#r#:# #J#o#i#n# #o#u#r# #h#e#r#o#e#s# #n#e#x#t# #t#i#m#e# #a#s# #a# #c#e#r#t#a#i#n# #T#e#a#m# #r#u#i#n#s# #t#h#e#i#r# #r#e#l#a#x#i#n#g# #d#a#y#.# 


End file.
